


Сила слова

by Fish Speaker (Archont_of_Spires)



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archont_of_Spires/pseuds/Fish%20Speaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Буквы опасны.<br/>Они расскажут тебе то, о чем ты давно забыл. То, чего ты никогда не хотел бы больше знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила слова

Буквы опасны.  
Они расскажут тебе то, о чем ты давно забыл. То, чего ты никогда не хотел бы больше знать.

Он бежал вдоль бесконечного ряда каменных плит с высеченными знаками, и каждый знак стремился ворваться к нему в череп, выжечь себя на внутренней поверхности век, навсегда изменить его существование.  
__  
Был такой-то...  
В то лето пришел в город…  
Создал… принял… основал…

Он закричал и спрыгнул с тропы, метнулся в сторону — только чтобы понять, что бежит не по ступеням — по книжным томам. Фолиант взлетел прямо из-под ног, раскрылся услужливо на нужной странице.

_Стер с лица земли…_  
Завоеватель… предводитель… убийца…  
Был… 

С криком он сел на кровати, и не переставая кричать, схватил нож под подушкой. Самый верный друг, тот, что никогда не предаст его — так, как предали собственные глаза! Подцепить кончиком, провернуть, дернуть — вот так! Теперь-то он в безопасности. Липкая, теплая кровь течет по лицу, но это не так уж важно.

— Босс? — сухой пощелкивающий голос прозвучал озадаченно. — Что ты с собой сделал? Еще и книгу попортил. Хорошо, что я ее уже прочитал.

Его бессмертный спутник, его хранилище историй. Он тоже опасен, он — воплощение проклятого знания, проклятых букв. Ничего… ничего. Что это под пальцами? Карандаш? Подойдет.

— Эй! Убери это от ушей…

Тишина. Темнота. Блаженный покой.

Кто-то провел ладонью по лбу. Прохладное, почти нежное прикосновение принесло за собой цвет и звук, которые не были, на самом деле, ни цветом, ни звуком. Мысли — не его мысли — вспыхнули цепочкой вопросительных образов, внутри сердца, внутри головы.  
Тоскливое понимание накрыло волной — не оставят в покое. Даже так.  
Ничего. Он знает, он всегда знает, что делать.  
Отшатнуться, перехватить нож острием к себе — и нырнуть в спасительное безмолвие, где ни снов, ни образов, ни знаков — ничего.

 

Потянуло уксусом и тленом. Он распахнул глаза — тусклый рассеянный свет, высокий потолок. Холод металла под пальцами.  
— Ну, — устало сказали откуда-то сверху. — Какая у нас фобия на этот раз? Алфавит — это было сильно, босс.


End file.
